


Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chatfic

by danganwalrus



Category: Dangan, Danganronpa
Genre: Basically a series of texts, Danganronpa Chatfic, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gundham's a redditor, Hajime Hinata's in this class because I said so, Hiyoko gets better I promise, Humor, M/M, Might include a bit of cross-gaming, Redemption Arcs, also inspired by one odddaydream, also kamukuras not in this okay bye, also tsumugi even though she isnt here, and also inspired by mlkybay!! big gays tm, and the last one drives the plot forward, but not a lot, chatfic, danganronpa - Freeform, i love the 77th class, inspired by Joss, it’s actually amazing and pulled me out of my monthly sadness, just read it you’ll get what i mean, please go read their chatfic as well, random but teruteru hanamura is great, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganwalrus/pseuds/danganwalrus
Summary: Chisa Yukizome decides to create a chatroom for the 77th class, along with a 'Buddy-buddy' system to get unlikely students to work together.(Chatfic inspired by Joss, Oneodddream, and Mlkybay)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Mitarai Ryota/Ultimate Imposter, Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 94





	1. Oh no

(Chisa Yukizome has added Chiaki Nanami, Sonia Nevermind, Gundham Tanaka, and 14 others to the chat.) 

(Chisa Yukizome has renamed the chat to ‘Class 77-B’.) 

Hiyoko Saionji: Oh! So she finally got around to making it after a year!!

Sonia Nevermind: Please do not underestimate Yukizome-san’s greatness! I am sure there is a valid reason as to why it took so long. Right? 

Chiaki Nanami: ^^^

Chisa Yukizome: Uh huh, of course.

Hiyoko Saionji: Procrastination at its finest! 

Chiaki Nanami: no it isn’t. sensei just confirmed there was a valid reason

Hiyoko Saionji: Really!? She just said ‘Uh huh, of course’!! How is that a valid reason? 

Chiaki Nanami: sensei, is their a valid reason of why you just said ‘Uh huh, of course.’? 

Chisa Yukizome: Uh huh, of course.

Chiaki Nanami: you heard her

Hiyoko Saionji: Why is everyone in this chat ganging up against me all of a sudden?? 

Sonia Nevermind: Please do not be offended! We were just defending her! 

Hiyoko Saionji: If you were Mikan, I would certainly be going off. 

Chisa Yukizome: Alright! Thanks for sharing, Hiyoko-chan. 

Mikan Tsumiki: uuhhh,,

Mikan Tsumiki: i hearrdd my name, can i tttalk nnow? 

Hiyoko Saionji: Ooh! Right on time!

Chiaki Nanami: oh no

Hiyoko Saionji: Does anyone hear that noise..? It sounds like a.. girl? 

Mikan Tsumiki: uhmmm, are you tttalking about me? 

Hiyoko Saionji: Ooh! I can hear it more closely now. I was wrong - sounds more like a dying pig? 

Mikan Tsumiki: Itss me,, im the dyinggg pigg!!

Hiyoko Saionji: Man, I’m really having a hard time hearing it .. maybe if it spoke up a bit?

Mikan Tsumiki: It’ssssme!!!!!!

Hiyoko Saionji: Must be hearing things.

Mikan Tsumiki: IT’S ME!!!!!!!!

Hiyoko Saionji:

Hiyoko Saionji: Oink? 

Chisa Yukizome: Huh. Mikan’s speech pattern reminds me of someone. Wonder who I forgot to add..

Chisa Yukizome: Ooh. Thanks, Mikan. 

Mikan Tsumiki: Uhhhhuhh??? wehh?? for what?/

Mikan Tsumiki: ii can’t stowrp tewmlbing, i’m soikrktyy

Chisa Yukizome: Oh yeah. So we have a class pet now. Meet Usami.

(Chisa Yukizome has added Usami.)

Mahiru Koizumi: You made your pet an account…? 

Hiyoko Saionji: MAHIRU!!! ILYSM, MIKAN WAS BEING A NASTY PIG. I was so scared!!! <<3333

Mahiru Koizumi: I know. I was stalking the chat.

Peko Pekoyama: I suppose I should come out of hiding too. Hello. 

Chiaki Nanami: hi peko!

Peko Pekoyama: Hi, Nanami-san.

Usami: The fitnessgwam pacew test iws a muwtistage aewobic capacity test thawt pwogwessivewy gets mowe difficuwt as iwt continues. The 20 metew pacew test wiww begin in 30 seconds. Wine up at the stawt. The wunning speed stawts swowwy but gets fastew each minute aftew uwu heaw thiws signaw bodeboop. A sing wap shouwd be compweted evewy time uwu heaw thiws sound. ding wemembew tuwu wun in a stwaight wine awnd wun as wong as possibwe. The second time uwu faiw tuwu compwete a wap befowe the sound, youw test iws ovew. The test wiww begin own the wowd stawt. Own youw mawk. Get weady!… stawt.

Mahiru Koizumi: I’m surprised Gundham hasn’t been summoned yet..

Chisa Yukizome: Why do you even have that copy and pasted--

Usami: Sowwry. 

Gundham Tanaka: WHO lies in this cold, forbidden palace, calling my name out from the gates of HELL? ;;

Hiyoko Saionji: Why does the first guy that comes in here have to be a total nutcase? I would’ve settled for Teruteru instead of you! 

Teruteru Hanamura: You called~? 

Hiyoko Saionji: MAHIRUMAHIRU GET IT AWAY, KILLITPLEASE

Mahiru Koizumi: You can’t keep referring to Teruteru like he’s a roach... (No matter how filthy he may be). 

Sonia Nevermind: Gundham!

Chiaki Nanami: hello mahiru, hello usami, hello gundham, and hello teruteru

Chisa Yukizome: Okay!! - let’s hear Usami’s [REAL] spiel!

Gundham Tanaka: AH, I can feel its presence prowling like a creature, exactly like the rest of its warriors .. ;;

Mahiru Koizumi: Sonia, translate please.

Sonia Nevermind: He scrolled up and saw Usami’s texts. 

Chisa Yukizome: Okay, Usami. Go ahead.

Usami: !! Swo

Usami: We haven't juwst made a chatwoom fow uwu aww tuwu tawk, we awe going tuwu be hosting whawt's cawwed the 'buddy' system!!  
Chisa Yukizome: This ‘buddy’ system will be a series of tasks to do among all of you. You each have to have a partner to complete them. The tasks must be done at the end of the week - and you can’t have the same buddy twice!

Chisa Yukizome: So you might want to save choosing your best friend for the first one. 

Chiaki Nanami: yup yup

Usami: Love, love! 

Hiyoko Saionji: Ew! I don’t want to have to work with anyone other than Mahiru!! The rest of you stINK. 

Hiyoko Saionji: Ugh.

Peko Pekoyama: Sounds interesting. I am looking forward to working with all of you. 

(Hiyoko Saionji went offline.) 

Peko Pekoyama: .


	2. sometimes i question chisa's sanity

Ibuki Mioda: Woahwaohwaohwaohawoahh!!!?! How did IBUKI miss this!!?! 

Hiyoko Saionji: Finally!! A decent person!! 

Hiyoko Saionji: Sort of, anyway

Hiyoko Saionji: *A person who’s not on my hitlist

Chiaki Nanami: go to baby jail already ,

Chiaki Nanami: *sends you to baby jail*

Baby: Excuse me what

Baby: WHAT

Chiaki Nanami: omg

Chiaki Nanami: it actually worked

Baby: You did this??? Change my nickname back--

Chiaki Nanami: uh

Chiaki Nanami: @Chisa Yukizome

Chiaki Nanami: so chisa made a command in which if you say ‘*sends you to baby jail*’ the person to talk before you’s name changes to baby

Chiaki Nanami: but i don’t have perms to change it back so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Baby: *sends you to baby jail*

Baby: *sends you to baby jail*

Baby: *sends you to baby jail*

Baby: *sends you to baby jail*

[Baby has been automatically kicked for spamming!] 

Baby: oh

Baby: well she’s going to be mad when chisa brings her back

Ibuki Mioda: Ibuki predicted this outcome!  
-

Ryota Mitarai: Uh hi What is this..? 

Chiaki Nanami: hell 

Chiaki Nanami: jk jk i still want to be class rep,, its disney world

Kazuichi Souda: Waitttttt a second. Is this a new virtual chatroom invention to order pizza? If so, I want pepperoni on mushrooms on mine

Kazuichi Souda: Wait no hold the mushrooms 

Teruteru Hanamura: THIS is what this is? 

Teruteru Hanamura: Disgusting. From a chef’s perspective, I can’t believe this.

Teruteru Hanamura: Horrible.

Teruteru Hanamura: Terrible. Awful. Appalling. Horrid. Ghastly. 

Kazuichi Souda: Stfu Im hungry as a horse

Sonia Nevermind: Gross! 

Kazuichi Souda: ASKDNAasdjnasdjnasdjasndajsd??A?? ?? SOnia??????? 

Mahiru Koizumi: I shouldn’t have checked this chat today.

Chiaki Nanami: ^^^^^ big agree poggers 

Kazuichi Souda: Store Bought pizza is disgusting, right Sonia? No no, all pizza is, right Sonia? Right, Sonia

Sonia Nevermind: Actually, pizza is a very important part of my country. ‘Gross’ is a type of pizza that originated from it. It is very similar to the pizza you had asked for.

Kazuichi Souda: I want to die

Peko Pekoyama: Don’t die, Souda.

Kazuichi Souda: ???? Unexpected crush from the sword-girl?

Kauzichi Souda: HHHhhh but I already have Sonia

Kazuichi Souda: Okay. You’re my backup plan if things fail 

Peko Pekoyama: I take back what I said.

Kazuichi Souda:

Kazuichi Souda:

Chiaki Nanami: maybe his silence is him trying to type through tears 

Chiaki Nanami: don’t cry souda

Chiaki Nanami: there are plenty of fish in the sea

Ryota Mitarai: Do you guys want me to leave, or,,? 

-

Akane Owari: T’was gonna check out the chat a dayago but I was really hungry and ended up having the biggest stomachache

Akane Owari: The food was really good though, five star, best I’ve ever eaten

Teruteru Hanamura: I

Teruteru Hanamura: Miss Nanami,,,Can I borrow your Nintendo DS to play “Cooking Mama”? Not like the greatest chef in the world is getting rusty at cooking~ But I’m feeling quite bored these days is all;;;;;;

Chiaki Nanami: yeah sure

Nekomaru Nidai: THAT’S GOOD YOU’RE EATING! IT ALL GOES DOWN THE SAME WAY AFTER ALL! WITH

[ **Chisa Yukizome has kicked Nekomaru Nidai for ‘Miscellaneous’. **]****

********

Chisa Yukizome: I’ll bring him back when I regain my sanity.

********

\--

********

Chisa Yukizome: Due to a total of four people not talking yet, funny nicknames until they do. The buddy-buddy program will start when everyone’s not being a rotten orange! 

********

Ryota Mitarai: Huh--

********

**[Chisa Yukizome **has banned Ryota Mitarai, Hiyoko Saionji, Chiaki Nanami, and 13 others from talking.]****

********

********

********

Chisa Yukizome: Usami, do your thing!! 

********

********

********

Usami: Okay!

********

********

********

Usami: We'we no stwangews tuwu wove. Uwu know the wuwes awnd so duwu i. A fuww commitment's whawt i'm thinking of. Uwu wouwdn't get thiws fwom any othew guy

********

********

********

Chisa Yukizome: Nice, Monomi. But not what we needed.

********

********

********

Usami: Sowwy :’)

********

********

********

Chisa Yukizome: !randomly generate names for all (students). 

********

********

********

Monomi: Uhhh Chisa?

********

********

********

Monomi: How wiww thiws get the othew students tuwu stawt tawking?

********

********

********

Chisa Yukizome: Oh no, it won’t. I just thought this was funny.

********

********

********

Chisa Yukizome: We’ll get the other students by force.

********

********

********

[ **Chisa Yukizome **has unbanned all (students) from talking.]****

********

********

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soda, with swollen pride, played Bandori with Ibuki.  
> Teruteru, also with swollen pride, played Cooking Mama by himself and felt a lot better.


End file.
